


Christmas came early

by RiversSweetie



Category: Ugly Betty
Genre: Crack Pairings, F/F, Female Character of Color, Female Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 05:58:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiversSweetie/pseuds/RiversSweetie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shipping this ship alone i think but there is hope out there that someone thinks wilhelmina and christina should get it on. so heres my own version of what happened at the season one christmas party</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas came early

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry guys, i havnt read over it so sorry for any spelling mistakes!

Wilhelmina hated parties. Well she hated parties with people who she worked with. Christmas parties were something she had to do, it came with the job but she was getting more and more sick of them as the years went by. The staff got younger and dumber. There were only a handful of normal people here but they wernt the type of people she would speak to either. 

She stood at the door watching the people chatter and laugh, all having a good time. Betty and Amanda seemed the only people worrying and running around after Daniel even more than usual. Why theyd want to run around after such an imbecile was beyond her, she just hoped that it was because it was that he was about to lose her job, then she could be in her rightful place.

She took a sip of her champagne as she noticed Christina cuddling up to Santa. Really. Santa? Was that woman really so desperate? 

She couldn’t tear her eyes away though as she saw them kissing. She hated to admit it was more than just disgust, it was also jealousy.

There was something about Christina she hated to admit that caught her eye. She wasn’t scared of her like everyone else at MODE was. She was witty and bitchy at the same time which just made her sexy in a way Wilhelmina had never found a woman before. 

She had recently found herself getting feelings for Christina she didn’t even like having for men, with them she was never really up for more than some hot sex. 

Of course she wanted the hot sex with Christina but she knew there was more too it. This was something she didn’t know how to handle.

All of her staring over at Christina must have been obvious as she now saw the woman smile and wave at her, she’d given up on santa long enough to go and get herself another drink, and now feel the need to come over and speak to Wilhelmina.

“Why are you standing here all alone then?” Christina says leaning on the other side of the door frame.

“people” Wilhelmina replies putting her glass back up to her lips, slowly taking a sip while trying to tear her eyes away from Christina. She knew she wasn’t doing a good job at it.

“oh come on Willie, its Christmas you should be smiling and dancing..” she stops herself and laughs at the thought of Wilhelmina actually being so happy. “ok well you could try not to look so sad anyway”

“Well I could but I don’t think I have anything to smile about” that thought actually made Wilhelmina feel slightly sad, she was never nice enough to get friends or anything more but times like these she could feel lonely.

“oh, don’t be like that, you know if you stopped shouting at everyone you could have friends” Christina said putting her arm on Wilhelmina’s shoulder, “or same for a boyfriend if that’s what you want. I wouldn’t though, theyre only good for one thing and most of ‘em aren’t even that good at that” she laughs to herself as she say the last bit. “maybe I should just turn gay” she turns to Wilhelmina, “you fancy another drink?” as she holds up her empty drink up in front of her face and shakes it.

“hmm.. why not” Wilhelmina replies. As Christina walks away she wonders if she really meant what she just said, obviously she hadn’t. its something all women say isn’t it “men are rubbish, im going to turn gay” they should really think more carefully who theyre saying it too.

Before Wilhelmina even notices it shes walking over to the bar and is standing behind Christina talking to Betty.

“Everything sorted with Daniel now I hope Betty?” Wilhelmina says dryly. Everyone knew it was the last thing she wanted but she was interested in exactly how bad his life was going. She hoped bad.

“Uh, yeah its good now. Me and Amanda have everything under control. Ive gotta go now” she replied quickly and waved to Christina as she stalked off. So it seems things wernt sorted yet then.

“now now Wilhelmina don’t be getting angry at Daniel” Christina says as she hands her a glass of champagne. “everyone knows how much you do for this magazine, you don’t need to be bitter over Daniel having a better title than you”

Wilhelmina looked at her bemused for a moment. That was true, and extremely nice of Christina to say. Though she didn’t think Christina saying nice things to her was what she wanted to hear right now. She needed to start seeing this woman in a bad light. 

She downed the champagne she had in her hand and turned around to the bar for two more before pointing her head in the other direction for Christina to follow.

“ooh finally getting in the Christmas spirit are we?” Christina asks laughing at her for downing the drink.

“Why not hey. Cheers” 

A few hours later, and what must have been a fair few bottles of champagne later Wilhelmina was actually happy! She had been talking to people, people way below her that she never would have given the time of day. This was all Christinas fault but she thought she would let it slide. It is Christmas after all.

As the party was starting to end Wilhelmina was still standing with Christina, the group getting smaller as people were leaving but Wilhelmina felt it was way too early for that.

“come on guys, it is Christmas after all. I even have a very expensive bottle of champagne up in my office if youre all up for it?” Wilhelmina slurs slightly. She wasn’t sure if she wanted to carry on drinking or simply didn’t want to leave Christinas side.

They had spent the whole night together, hands on each other’s body as one of them get a bit off balance thanks to the champagne and she liked the feel of her hands on her too much to let her go.

Most of the people started to say they were sorry and that they had to go, it was late and all the other excuses but to Wilhelminas delight Christina was up for it.

“Hey screw them bores. Go home then you lot. Me and Wilhelmina will have our own private after party” she turns and winks at Wilhelmina giggling.

Oh god Wilhelmina thought to herself. What had she just made happen? With a down of her drink she takes Christina’s hand “come on then, let’s go get party some more”

Wilhelmina crashed through her office door, closely followed by Christina falling into her still laughing at a story she had told her about Daniel. 

“I mean hes just such an idiot. How he still has his job I don’t know!” Wilhelmina carries on as she opens her cupboard pulling out the champagne and two glasses.

“hey remember what I said willie, no bitching about Daniel. Youre above that” Christina says slumping onto Wilhelminas sofa and taking the glass off her. “youre perfect without his job”

“Mmm shame not everyone can see im also perfect enough for it” she replies sitting down next to her.

Christina lays back and throws her legs over Wilhelminas lap. Causing Wilhelmina to freeze up. This was way too close for comfort. And way too far from fun.

“getting comfortable are we?” she says taking a sip of her drink. “um hang on let me go and put some music on, don’t want the party ending already do we” she jumps up trying to think of a good excuse to leave her place under Christina.

“ooh I do love this song” shouts Christina and jumps up to go to Wilhelmina over at the CD player.

It seemed the alcohol was finally getting to christinas balance after a while as she kept tripping.

“ah its these damn shoes! Let me take them off” Christina says then puts a hand on Wilhelminas shoulder to hold her up. Though bending over and trying to take off a shoe didn’t work too well and she falls back. Thankfully she is caught by Wilhelminas desk but she’d taken her with her in the fall and now she was squashed in between the two.

“are you alright?!” Wilhelmina ask worriedly, moving the hair out of christinas face to check she was ok. 

“oh yeah don’t worry about me. Your trusty desk here helped” she replied smiling up at Wilhelmina. They both just stood there smiling for a moment looking into eachother eyes.

“you can move you know” Christina finally says.

“oh, i… I didn’t even realise” she says quickly moving away. Damn it. Shes definitely going to know something up now you idiot! Why didn’t you move? She shouts to herself in her head.

Suddenly she feels a hand on her hip holding her in place before she moved back too far. 

“I said you could move. You didn’t have too if you didn’t want too..” Christina says, slightly pulling her back. Looking half alluringly at Wilhelmina and half like she was worried she had got the wrong idea.

She let herself be pulled back and put her own hand onto Christinas waist, pulling her body to meet hers.

She stands there in a state of shock for a moment. She had been getting feelings for her for a while but she never thought anything would happen from them. Her worries are cut short as Christina leans in and kisses her.

Her lips are softer than she imagined. They feel so good on hers she wonders why she’d waited so long to do this. Waited so long to kiss any woman in fact.

Wilhelmina deepens the kiss and moves her other hand into christinas hair, while backing her up to sit on the desk.

When Christina wraps her legs around her she feels her whole body thrust. She breaks the kiss to start unbuttoning the blondes shirt. It’s a now or never moment.

Christina catches on quickly and helps with the buttons at the bottom of her shirt, ripping it off herself when theyre all undone and pulling Wilhelmina back into kiss her.

Wilhelmina lets her hands roam over the other womans body. Feeling the dip of her waist and the fullness of her breasts. She needs more. 

She breaks the kiss again and moves around to push some things off her desk to make room. Taking a deep breath she unzips her dress, doing it slowing incase Christina wants to stop her. But she carries on watching her with hungry eyes, then decides to take off her own bra in encouragement.

Wilhelmina steps out of her desk and walks back between christinas legs and pulls her trousers slowly down, savouring the look of lust in the other womans eyes.

Eventually she flings the trousers on the floor and climbs onto the desk, straddling Christina. She starts to kiss her again, letting christinas hands wonder her body as she takes off her own bra.

Flinging it aside she lays them both down on the desk. Moving her hand to christinas breast, making her nipples hard as she played with them, occasionally moving her mouth down to suck and nip, flicking her tongue over the now hard buds to make Christina moan. She liked to give her a bit of a teaser of what she could do with her tongue.

Getting more and more annoyed at Wilhelmina teasing Christina pushes her off her and pushes her around to the desk.

Starting on her neck she starts to kiss down her body, spending extra time sucking at her nipples just to hear her moans.

She carries on kissing down her body till she is kneeling on the floor. Kissing up her legs she pulls at Wilhelminas underwear till she lifts her body to allow them to be pulled off. 

When theyre on the floor she pushes her legs open, smelling the sweet smell of her arousal. She licks lightly on her pussy to taste how wet she is for her before stroking her clit with her finger and looking up to watch the pleasure she is causing. 

Wilhelmina grabs a fist full of her hair “oh please. Give it to me” she whimpers.

Christina quickly obliges and starts to lick her pussy, teasing every so often with her finger too before she inserts two fingers inside her, as her tongue circles and flicks over her clit faster she moves her fingers deeper, hearing Wilhelminas moans she knows it wont take long before shes cumin.  
“yes! Yes.. right there …” Wilhelmina screams as she feels her pussy clenching around christinas fingers, hungry for her touch. As she starts to catch her breath again she realises she doesn’t want them to be gone again. 

When finally satisfied she pulls Christina up to kiss her. Tasting her cum on the others tongue made her moan in delight of the memory.

“I really hope youre up for doing that again sometime soon. It was amazing” she says through breathless kisses.

“mm. one condition and im yours anytime” Christina replies, her mouth now on Wilhelminas neck, already ready to fuck her again.

“whats that?”

“you fuck me right now”

Wilhelmina smirks, “oh I was so hoping youd say that”


End file.
